


You're Off the Hook

by Kaiyote



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: The simple act of being in love with you is enough for me. (Seblaine vid.)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 15





	You're Off the Hook

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Already Gone" by Sleeping At Last + dialogue from Dawson's Creek


End file.
